Mystery Girl
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Chase has a crush on a girl but refuses to tell Zoey, so she is determined to find out who it is. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Girl**

It happened one day when Chase and I were sitting in the lounge "studying" for homework. We couldn't stay on task and ended up talking, like we always do whenever we study. I had just broken up with my boyfriend Ryan. I wasn't exactly heart broken but I also wasn't in the best of moods. I was sitting on the left side of the couch, hugging my knees. Chase sat facing me, his Geography book open, sitting Indian style. He listened to my complaints without protest, even though he heard them so many times before.

"I think this is some kind of record," I complained, "This is my third boyfriend in the past two months."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault that every guy you date ends up being a jerk, Zoe," Chase said with a sympathetic smile and a squeeze on my knee.

"They don't seem like jerks at first and then slowly their true personality comes out, It is so annoying," I replied.

"Well, you should just try dating a guy who you know a little better," Chase said.

"No, I think I'm just going to swear off dating for awhile."

Chase winced and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then shook his head and closed his mouth again.

"What about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What about me?" Chase asked.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Um, Rebecca was the last one," Chase said awkwardly, probably thinking that was a sore subject for me. I guess it kinda is. The girl was a psycho.

"Really?" I asked, kinda shocked. Chase is an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to call him her boyfriend. He doesn't really know it but SO many girls like him.

"Yep," Chase shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his Blix.

"Wow. That's really hard to believe. Do you want a girlfriend?" I asked. Suddenly I was amazed with my best friend's love life.

"Um, I don't know. Do you like guacamole? I find the whole concept of smashed avocados disgusting. Mainly because I find avocados disgusting."

"No, no, no," I said, "You are not changing the subject, mister. And by the way, I think guacamole is good."

Chase sighed, "I don't know... I guess I do want a girlfriend."

"Ooh! I knew it!" I smiled, "Anyone in particular?"

"Um," Chase looked deep in thought for a moment and finally he said, "Yes. There is one girl."

I sat up straighter. "Who?"

"I'd rather not say," Chase said, blushing a little.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yes, you know her," Chase replied. My mind was really working. I thought about every girl I've seen Chase. There were so many but he didn't really act like he liked any of them.

"Come on, just tell me. I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

"Nope," Chase refused.

I pouted, hoping Chase would give in when he saw the sad expression on my face and tell me. He didn't give in so I said mischievously, "I will find out who your mystery girl is, you know."

"Go ahead and try," he challenged me. Then after a long stare down we went back to our studying.

* * *

I walked back to my room after Chase and I were done studying, still thinking about who his mystery girl could be. 

"Hey, Zoe," Nicole said. "Where've you been?"

"I was studying with Chase. Did you know he has a mystery girl?"

"A what?" Nicole asked. She sat up from her bed and looked at me like I was insane.

"A mystery girl. There's some girl that he must secretly have a huge crush on. Isn't that weird?"

"Not really," Nicole smiled at me. Her dark eyes dancing with laughter. I ignored it and went on.

"Well, I think it's weird. Why doesn't he just tell her. I bet she's a nice girl. He deserves a good girlfriend. I mean, he's sweet, and funny, and cute." Did I just say Chase was cute?

"Yep, he deserves a nice girl" Nicole smiled at me and than turned over in bed, "I'm gonna get some sleep."

I fell asleep that night, racking through my brain, trying to figure out who he liked. There was this one girl in our Economics class, Jill. She had reddish brown hair that fell to her chest and blue eyes. They sat next to each other and talked a lot. Jill, maybe she was Chase's mystery girl. I fell asleep happy, knowing I would be able to tell Chase that I had figured it all out the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea I had. It'll be short. Five chapters at the most. Be sure to check out my interview with CallMeMaddy tonight at 5 Pacific. The link is in my profile.**

**Noelle Joi**

**P.S. This is my 20th story! Yea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Girl**

**-Chapter Two-**

"It's not Jill," Chase shook his head when I asked the next day on our way to class.

"Are you sure?" I asked, doubtingly.

"Um...yeah." Chase replied.

"But I was so sure!" I groaned.

"And you were so wrong!" Chase said, laughing at me.

"This isn't funny. Why don't you just tell me?" I asked, trying to stare him down without following him in laughter.

"Because I'm evil," Chase laughed again and ran toward his class.

"I'm gonna figure it out!" I called after him.

"I hope you do. Meanwhile, wanna go see a movie tonight?"

I thought a moment, "Sure but nothing bloody or with bombs, OK?"

"Fine, is seven good?"

"Seven's great. See ya then."

I shook my head. That boy makes me crazy.

* * *

Classes went by quickly and seven rolled around faster than I had wanted. I still couldn't figure out who the Mystery Girl could be and wanted to figure it all out before Chase and I went out to the movies. At 6:30 I got ready. I put on a pink skirt and black and pink short sleeved shirt. I wore black flats. I pulled my hair back with a clip and curled the rest of it. 

"Why do you look so nice?" Dana asked, looking up from reading Rolling Stone.

"I'm just getting ready to go to the movies with Chase, that's all."

"Oh. That's all. I see." Dana rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

I rolled my eyes and took one more look in the mirror. I was satisfied.

I walked over to the PCA theatre and saw Chase waiting for me, leaning on the railing by the stairs. He smiled at me and I smiled and waved. As I walked toward him, something weird happened. I can't exactly describe the feeling. It's indescribable. The feeling disappeared once I was next to him.

"So what are we seeing?"

"The only movie that's playing that is not bloody or bomby is Hitch. I've never seen it but I heard it's funny."

"Is that the one with Will Smith and Eva Mendes?"

"Um, I think so."

"Cool. Let's go."

"Wait, I brought you this," Chase pulled out a red rose and handed it to me.

"Wow, thank you," I breathed.

"Your welcome." Chase payed for my ticket even after I told him I would pay and then held the door to the theatre open for me.

We laughed and whispered throughout the movie. It was a really nice movie. Will Smith plays a matchmaker who helps guys who have trouble with girls. Eva Mendes is his love interest. It was a really good movie. I think it's kinda cool that Chase liked it just as much as I did. Not many guys would want to go see a chick flick with their best friend.

After the movie was over Chase and I left, in laughter. He walked me back to my dorm. We talked the whole way. I forgot about his mystery girl until I got back to my room. She's lucky, I thought, Chase is amazing.

* * *

A/N: Ha, I enjoy writing this. It's gonna end in two or three more chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Girl**

**-Chapter 3-**

The following Monday after our movie adventure I watched Chase closely. This whole mystery girl thing was driving me insane. I needed to find out who this girl was! He's really good at hiding his feelings, you know. At lunch he sat in between Nicole and I. I found myself staring at him a lot, causing him to keep checking his face or his teeth to see if he food on it or something. Chase isn't the "hottest" guy in the world, but he is really good looking. I kind of like it like that.

"Um, Zoey, why are you staring at Chase?" Michael asked suddenly after a long rant on bumble bees and ducks. Don't ask me how the two topics relate. He's Michael, that's my explanation.

"Am I?" I asked, looking at Michael, trying to act natural.

"Yeah, you were," Dana pointed out.

"Oh, I was just thinking about pork chops," I am not kidding. That is the first excuse that came to my mind.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Since when do I remind you of pork chops?" Chase asked.

"Um, since forever. I gotta go." I said, my cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment as I bolted from the table. Great now my friends are going to think I am insane.

* * *

Over the next week I didn't mention mystery girl to Chase. I just observed. And do you want to know what conclusion I've come to? This is freaky, if I were you, I would sit down. I think it might be Nicole. 

I know what you're thinking, "Nicole? What? You're insane, Zoey!" No, I am not insane. There are several reasons why I think that Nicole may be Chase's mystery girl.

1.) He is ALWAYS in our dorm hanging out. And he often talks to Nicole. Why else would he want to be in 101 unless he had a thing for Nicole?

2.) I always see them walking after third period. And okay, maybe that's because they have World Civ together but still. Last year they never walked together when they had English together.

3.) There is no number three.

Yeah, that may not be a lot but I really think that Nicole is mystery girl. It only makes sense. I don't think I'm going to mention this to Chase. It would be too awkward because, well, I don't know.

Now, I am sitting in my dorm, waiting for him to come over. We're going to watch TV and play scrabble-our recent obsession. It's become quite the ritual. And I always win.

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet chapter. 

Like butter.

I'm insane.

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Girl**

-Chapter 4-

"Zoey," Chase called me one night.

"Yeah?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Oooh, you're finally going to tell me who you're mystery girl is?" Adrenaline rushed through my bones, my neck felt cold, and a shiver went down my spine.

"No, sorry. I told you, I want you to figure it out on your own."

I groaned playfully, even though I knew that would be his reply, "OK, what is it?"

"I have to cancel our plans on Friday night," Chase said.

We were supposed to go see a movie, "That's fine. Why?"

"Um, that's kinda private."

Feeling a bit hurt, I said, "Oh, ok." We usually share everything. Well, everything but who his Mystery girl is.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I replied. Nicole burst into the room, tears flowing from her eyes, "Um, Chase I have to go." I hung up without waiting for his reply.

"Nicole, are you alright?" I asked, reaching out to her.

"No," Nicole covered her face, not wanting me to see her tears.

"Nicole..."

"Zoey! I don't want to talk about it right now! Just please, leave me alone," Nicole said, her tone a bit harsh.

"Okay," I backed off. We sat in silence for awhile and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Friday night came along and I couldn't decide whether I should go to the movies by myself and see a really cheesy chick flick that only I would like or hang around the dorm. Hanging around the dorm was incredibly boring, and I didn't feel like going to the movies by myself. Nicole was out doing...well, I didn't really know what she was doing. Dana was on a date with Logan. So I decided to see what Michael was up to.

I knocked on the door, remembering the Rebecca incedent of '06. (Horrible girl.)

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Zoey, can I come in?"

"Um, sure," Michael replied after a short pause.

I walked in and saw Chase and Nicole on the couch. He had his arm around her shoulder. They were watching tv. Michael was on his computer doing something stupid like usual.

"What is it Zoe?" Michael asked.

"Um, never mind," I backed out of the room and shut the door, confused and shocked that my theory had been correct.

Nicole was his mystery girl.

Suddenly a overwhelming feeling of jealousy came over me, and I grew to be very angry.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter...there will be only two more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Girl **

-Chapter 5-

I walked back to my room and slammed the door. I was completely freaked out. Nicole and Chase. Nicole was the one. Nicole was the mystery girl. Nicole. NICOLE! Nicole?! It just didn't make sense!

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I didn't want to answer it but the curiosity got the best of me. I got up and opened the door and there was Chase. I could hardly breathe. He held a single red rose in his hand and was slightly sweaty.

"Hi," I managed to spit out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here...to see if you are ok. You seemed kind of upset back in my room."

"Well, yeah, I was."

"What about?" Chase asked tenderly.

"You with Nicole. It was just a bit of a shock. I thought you said she wasn't the girl. I thought you said you didn't like her."

"I don't Zoe! I told you I don't. Nicole was just upset about her boyfriend so I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Ok...", Zoey said then she pointed at the rose. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for making you upset," Chase said.

"It's ok now."

"Good. But, can I ask you something?" Chase said, a serious look on his face.

"Anything." Zoey smiled.

"If Nicole and I were going out? Why would it bother you so much?"

"Because...you're my friend. And Nicole is my friend. And that would just be weird."

"Yeah, I guess would be."

Zoey nodded. I couldn't look him in the eyes. That wasn't the real reason but I just couldn't say it.

"Ok. Well I am going to get to bed. See you tomorrow," Chase threw me one of those crooked smiles that has lately made me melt into my shoes.

"Good-night."

"G'night," Chase was out the door.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about him too much. Who was his mystery girl? I couldn't stand it. I needed to know who he liked. I needed to know which girl had managed to enter her way into his heart. Who did he hang around with most of his time? Who did he talk about with Logan and Michael?

Then, at 2:10 a.m., something weird happened. It just hit me out of nowhere. I knew who Chase's Mystery Girl was. I was positive this time.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Girl**

-Chapter 6-

_Chase's jealousy when he thought I was dating Logan, Tricking me into telling him my answers to the test for the school dance, Staying up until an insanely late hour working on a dance routine for me, breaking up with Rebecka because of me, my tekmate, and him desperately wanting to know what I said about him in my Time Capsule video. _

It makes sense now.

"Nicole!" I jumped up from my bed.

"What?!" Nicole asked, startled.

"Is it me?" I asked.

"I hate you," Nicole rolled over and turned on her side.

"Come on, Nicole. I just need to know, am I the one that Chase loves? Am I his 'mystery girl'?"

"Ask me again when the sun is out," Nicole said.

"Geez, your crabby in the middle of the night," I said. I tried waking Dana and got the same reaction from Nicole give or take a few profanities.

So I went back to bed, but I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Chase. Missing pieces to old puzzles were appearing. It was making sense. _I need to talk to him._

* * *

To my surprise, I slept in until 11 p.m. It made sense, I guess because I couldn't fall asleep until 5:30 a.m. I rolled over and sighed a happy sigh. And then something hit me: _What if I was wrong?_

It was an awful thought. Just the thought of my guessing myself and being wrong made my stomach feel like 10 obese men were jumping around in my stomach. Weird, analogy, I know but I was in a weird mood I guess.

My phone rang and instinctual, I answered it without checking my caller ID.

"Hello?"

And there it was, his beautiful voice, "Zoe? I think I'm ready."

"For what?" I managed to (awkwardly) choke out.

"I want to tell you who she is. The mystery girl," Chase stammered

"Oh, okay," I said quietly, expecting some other girl's name, preparing myself for heartache. "Go on."

"I can't do it over the phone," Chase said.

"Well, do you want to come over here?" I asked.

"Why don't we meet by the fountain," Chase suggested.

"Alright," I said. Great, the fountain is our spot where some of my favorite memories with Chase are at that fountain. Now whenever I see it I'm going to think of the day my heart was crushed and stomped on by my best friend.

"How about in ten minutes?" Chase asked.

"Sure," I swallowed. The ten obese men were now salsa dancing with their wives in my stomach. I slapped myself.

"Zoey," I said to myself. "You are going to pull yourself together and go down to that fountain and act like nothing is wrong!" And that's when I knew I was going insane. I sighed, changed out of my pajamas, ran a brush through my hair and left the room.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Maybe I _was_ the one.

I continued to argue inwardly with myself as I made my way to the fountain. There he was- sitting there, waiting for me, waiting to tell me who it was that he liked. I smiled at him and waved as I awkwardly walked to the fountain.

I sat down on the ledge only a foot away from him.

"So?" I ask.

"So?" he replies. I'm not sure but I think he may be mocking me.

"I thought you were going to tell me," I said, trying not to sound like the whiny impatient girl that I had become.

"Oh right," Chase said with a nervous laugh. "Um, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then, it's-" Chase stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. Before I tell you, I need to do something."

"Cha-ase," I whined.

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my mouth. It only lasted a measly two seconds but I opened my eyes and stared at him, unsure of what I should say or do. The first thing I could thing I thought to say was, "So, who is it?"

Chase groaned, "Oh really, Zoey. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, up until that kiss, no. Not to me anyway," I said, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"It's you, Zoe," Chase said softly.

The world around us suddenly became a million miles away.

"It's always been you. From the moment I saw you. I've always loved you Zoey Brooks," Chase said softly.

I smiled, trying hard to hold back the tears, "I love you too."

I kissed him and this time it lasted a bit longer than two seconds.

We smiled at each other. I said, "Well, I guess the mystery is now solved."

"It sure is," Chase replied. He kissed me again on the cheek. I smiled. It felt so right. I was his girl. I was the mystery girl.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I must say I got the idea from a small sub-plot in this book I read called Wisconsin. How did you guys like 10 obese guys with their wives salsa dancing? That was result of too much caffeine & too little sleep.

Yeah, so review if you want. It will make my day. I love all of you guys who are still reviewing my stories and stuff. I appreciate. There's not many Zoey and Chase fans anymore, or so it seems. Thanks!


End file.
